


Time For A New Job

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For A New Job

It was Dean’s first hunt. It was decided among the adults. Apparently he was ready. He didn’t feel ready.

He hadn’t been allowed in the morgue, obviously. So he hadn’t seen what the vampires had done. He hadn’t seen the throats that were torn out. He hadn’t seen anything that he could use to hate these creatures. 

But he saw the wide-eyed look of fear in the eyes of the vampire, the woman, before he killed her.

A single tear, his first, slid down his face as he wiped blood of the machete.

"Time for a new job?" John joked.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
